Field
One or more example embodiments relate to heated aerosol-generating articles for use with aerosol-generating devices, and to aerosol-generating systems comprising an aerosol-generating article and an aerosol-generating device.
Description of Related Art
Some types of aerosol-generating system include electrically operated aerosol-generating systems. Known handheld electrically operated aerosol-generating systems typically comprise an aerosol-generating device comprising a battery, control electronics and an electric heater for heating an aerosol-generating article designed specifically for use with the aerosol-generating device. In some examples, the aerosol-generating article comprises an aerosol-forming substrate, such as a tobacco rod or a tobacco plug, and the heater contained within the aerosol-generating device is inserted into or around the aerosol-forming substrate when the aerosol-generating article is inserted into the aerosol-generating device.
In existing systems, it may be difficult to evenly heat the aerosol-forming substrate with the electric heater. This may lead to some areas of the aerosol-forming substrate being over-heated and may lead to some areas of the aerosol-forming substrate being under-heated. Both may make it difficult to maintain consistent aerosol characteristics. This may be a particular issue with aerosol-generating articles in which the aerosol-forming substrate is a liquid aerosol-forming substrate, since depletion of the aerosol-forming substrate may cause one or more parts of the aerosol-generating article to overheat.
It would be desirable to provide an aerosol-generating article that facilitates even heating of an aerosol-forming substrate.